


A última conversa

by pilotchiken



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Inspired by a Trailer, Speculation, War of the Spark
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Breve epílogo baseado apenas no segundo trailer de Guerra da Centelha (War of the Spark).





	A última conversa

A paisagem devastada era um misto de cinzas e chamas esparsas. O céu, tomado por nuvens pesadas, trazia um agouro que cantava na forma de um vento gelado, precedente da era de escuridão que começara após a devastação que se alastrara por múltiplas realidades. O frio crescente açoitava os corpos daqueles que ousavam permanecer em pé depois da batalha final.

Liliana Vess não era capaz de sentir aquela sensação.

Ainda que percebesse sua forma íntegra como sempre, ela sabia que nenhum daqueles poucos sobreviventes familiares poderia enxerga-la. Eles choravam e se consolavam a apenas alguns metros de distância. Talvez algum deles tivesse parte da tristeza por sua causa, mas provavelmente não. Ela nunca fora realmente uma amizade a ser relembrada após....

A morte.

Que irônico, para uma necromante, ver esse momento chegar para si e passar de forma quase natural. Tudo parecia igual, só que não estava.

Alguém apareceu ao seu lado. Ela percebeu, diferente de todos os outros, que era alguém igual a ela:

— A devastação da batalha é a maior dor que um Plano pode sentir — disse o Homem dos Corvos. Liliana virou-se para encará-lo e percebeu que, diferente do que imaginava, não conseguia sentir ódio dele.

— Você me colocou nesse caminho — disse ela, buscando as palavras que deveriam sair impregnadas do rancor do qual estava desprovida. — Desde o começo e até o final, você me guiou como se guia uma criança tola. Até a morte.

O homem tirou os olhos da paisagem e fintou o rosto magnífico da necromante:

— Talvez tenha sido isso, realmente — disse, com simplicidade.

— Por que eu? E por que tudo isso? — quis saber Liliana. Já não tinha mais nada que lhe separasse da possibilidade de compreender. Nem seus medos. Nem mesmo seu próprio corpo.

— O poder de um Deus — começou ele. — O poder para criar mundos e destruí-los. Um poder que já causara quase o Fim dos Tempos. Era esse tipo de poder que Bolas desejava ter de volta.

O Homem dos Corvos começou a caminhar a direção da fogueira artificial distante do grupo familiar a Liliana. A necromante hesitou por um instante em acompanhá-lo. Seu olhar passou pelos rostos familiares, abatidos. Tentou aceitar que aquelas feições já nada tinham a ver com ela.

Apressou os primeiros passos que não ressoaram no chão de escombros:

— Vi em você muito de mim mesmo — seguiu o homem de cabelos tão claros e expressão tão distinta do que Liliana poderia chamar de familiar. — Um talento impressionante, pronta para seguir pelo menos caminho de ruína que eu segui.

Ele seguiu falando enquanto andavam:

— Eu tentei fazer sempre o melhor, mas a minha obsessão em salvar o mundo me fez trair todos que confiaram em mim. No final, eu me tornei apenas uma máquina de guerra poderosa o bastante.

Liliana ouvia aquele relato tentando imaginar aquilo que o misterioso homem tão familiar e tão incógnito dizia, mas era difícil. Ele tinha vindo de um passado tão antigo e poderoso quanto Nicol Bolas tentava resgatar? Ela fora um planinauta como ela?

— Já você, Liliana, seguiu pelo caminho do egoísmo, do medo e da manipulação, desde o começo — seguiu o Homem dos Corvos. — Porém, você sempre foi honesta consigo mesmo e nunca tentou fazer os outros verem em você o que não existia.

“E, no final, no último instante possível, percebeu que o que gostaria de fazer era o completo oposto de tudo o que imaginava ser.”

— E esse foi o meu fim — concluiu a necromante a altura em que os dois passavam por dentre o fogo que aquecia dois sobreviventes. Mesmo que passassem por dentro das próprias chamas aquilo sequer aquecia suas roupas.

— Mas foi a sua decisão que possibilitou que a guerra chegasse a algum desfecho — argumentou o Homem dos Corvos. — Se esses poucos sobreviventes podem reconstruir suas vidas, em parte é pelo que você fez.

— Que nobreza da minha parte — ironizou Vess. — Teria sido ainda mais nobre se eu tivesse realmente pensado em tudo isso quando mudei tudo em cima da hora. Se não tivesse apenas tido tanta raiva de mim mesma que não pude mais suportar carregar aquela máscara.

A essa altura os dois estavam já parados diante de uma ponte que fora despedaçada. O vale se abria logo abaixo e o vento cantava ainda mais alto ali, ainda que aquilo sequer movesse os tecidos suaves do vestido da necromante:

— Fala como se estivesse arrependida dessa decisão agora — o homem colocou.

— Deveria estar — pontuou Liliana. — Afinal estou morta agora.

— Engraçado dizer isso — ele disse. — Achei que você se desse muito bem com a Morte.

A mulher o encarou e ele deu um sorriso mínimo. Adiantou o pé para o nada, mas seu corpo não caiu no vale. Liliana o observou um instante e então voltou os olhos novamente para trás. Eles não estavam mais lá. Só poderia ir adiante agora.

E foi isso o que ela fez.

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda que, com a revelação da Lore oficial essa versão não se encaixe, sentia a necessidade de pensar um pouco sobre a destinação final da Liliana.


End file.
